Baby Dolls
by Kristenschaalisahorse
Summary: In which Mr. Jones Health Class learns the responsibility of having a baby through taking care of baby dolls.
1. Chapter 1

It was that special time in the school semester. The special time in the spring when all the seniors learned the beautiful miracle of reproduction. Okay, so it wasn't beautiful or special at all. They all _had_ to learn it and though most hated it, it was the project that counted for most of the semester grade, so they just had to grin and bear it. The only good thing was that you got to pick your own partner for the project. The girls were most thrilled about this, because if by some incredible coincidence their significant other happened to be in the same class, they could pair up and work together. Or, in some cases, some people put all the work on their special partner, and sit back and enjoy watching them struggle with the plastic "miracle" baby they had to watch for a solid week.

The partners would recieve their babies only after watching the "_Miracle of Birth_" film they were required to watch in class. The teacher, an older gentleman named Mr. Casey Jones, didn't hold back on helping the video be more realistic for his students. In fact, he never held back, after all his years of teaching the course. All his former students would scare the underclassmen by telling them about his class for the spring semester. He would pause it every so often to give them comments, or what he called, "fun facts".

"A male fetus can get erections in the womb. Both fetal sexes can get aroused while still in utero, but it's only the males that can get caught during an ultrasound." he told the class.

"Yeah! Rock on, little dudes!" a male classmate near the back stood in his seat and high-fived his neighbor, who seemed equally as happy about hearing this fact. Karkat, who was right in front of the boys, had turned in his seat to address them.

"If you fucktards are done, some of us are actually trying to pay attention here!" he stage-whispered sharply.

"You're actually trying to pay attention, Karkles?" Terezi asked from besides him, raising her head slightly to the sound of his voice.

"We _all _should be paying attention. It's basically the semester grade, remember? Like Tavros here, for example. Are those notes you're taking?" Kanaya asked from the opposite side of Tavros. He looked up at her and quickly covered his paper with his hands.

"Notes? What? Uh, oh yeah...they're notes."

"They're not notes, he's doodling." Vriska said, pushing Tavros's hands away and grabbing his paper. "Doodles that...oh my God, Taaaaaaaavros!" she groaned upon seeing what he had doodled. It caught the attention of the couple sitting behind her, and Eridan and Feferi perked up. Though it was him who actually decided to find out what the commotion was about. He quickly stood in his seat from behind Vriska before Feferi could tug him back down, and grabbed the paper from her before she could protest. He sat with it as he looked it over, smirking.

"Well, well...Tavros is planning for the future, I see. How cute."

"Uh, give it back, Eridan, it's private..." Tavros said, turning in his seat.

"Aww, but it's so adorable, Tavros!" Nepeta cooed from behind Eridan, and reached around to snatch the paper from him. "I'm adding this purrfect doodle to my shipping wall as soon as I get home!" she said, and just like that, she grabbed her pen and starting to copy the doodle of Tavros and Vriska. They were standing together in a large heart. To top it off, two kids who were perfect models of what their kids might look like stood between the two, smiling.

"Like hell you will!" Vriska cried, suddenly towering over Nepeta's desk. She snatched the drawing and tore it in two pieces before sticking the pieces in her pocket. She then huffed back to her seat, and turned herself away from a now very red-faced Tavros.

"Such a shame, it was an adorbubble drawing, Vriska." Feferi piped up.

The teacher, having witnessed all of that (and for some reason letting it happen without breaking it up) now cleared his throat.

"It's great you're all excited, but it's time to get back to the movie now. It's almost over, and then you'll recieve your babies."

He pushed play, and the video resumed. He gave them three more "fun facts" before the big moment. Mostly everyone was uncomfortable at this point in the video. Even the toughest guys were grimacing at the woman in the throes of labor.

Tavros raised his hand, having recovered from his mini embarassment. "How much worse is it gonna get?"

The video paused, and the teacher took the stage again.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you haven't seen anything yet, Mr. Nitram."

"I'm glad I'm blind, then!" Terezi whispered, grinning.

"You're lucky." Karkat, whispered back.

"Okay, here we go, the big moment. This is what we've been waiting for, everyone." Mr. Jones said, pushing play. The screen went dark for a moment before the big moment finally came.

There were not screams, as one may have been anticipating, but almost every member of Mr. Jones's class gasped. Nepeta had turned to Equius and had buried her face in his sleeve; he merely stared with his mouth agape. Karkat put his head down on his desk and groaned; Terezi snickered at him, being the only one saved from having to see it. Eridan grimaced as Feferi's usual smile faded and she now stared, eyes wide. Kanaya covered her mouth with one hand as Gamzee (who had actually not been paying attention until this second) muttered a low "whoa, bro" under his breath. Vriska, who usually had some kind of bitchy comment, was silenced, along with Tav, who had, for some reason, gone red in the cheeks again.

"Miracle of birth." Mr. Jones said, with much more enthusiasm in his voice than he might have meant.

"This is called 'crowning', and it means delivery is at hand."

The class watched silently as the video continued, and most of their expressions changed to become the open-mouthed gape. When it was finally over and the baby came, some of the girls had teared up (Nepeta and Feferi, for example). Others just sat there with a blank expressions (Eridan, Gamzee and Vriska). Karkat and Tavros had their heads down. Terezi had her head in her hands, a small smile playing around her lips after hearing everyone's distress. Kanaya was now bent over her paper, writing notes, probably.

Mr. Jones paused and stopped the video, sighing, and faced the class, smiling.

"Now it's time to pick your partners. Then I'll give you your babies and your Senior project will begin."


	2. Chapter 2

The shock of seeing the video was wearing off of the class now, and the students were starting to decide who they'd be partnered with. It didn't take too long for most to decide. That "incredible coincidence" of having your significant other was high in this particular class. It actually was basically what the class was made of, save the rowdy guys in the back of the class that Karkat had to yell at.

"Do you two have partners?" Mr. Jones asked the guys in the back, seeing as all the girls in the class had hooked one arm around their apparently chosen partner.

"This class is too small for us to have partners. Most are spoken for, already." the taller boy on the left, who's name was Dave, said. He was known for his excessive talking and rude comments during the class period.

"Does this mean we don't have to do the assignment?" the other one, a shorter, asthma-attack prone boy with black hair and goofy buck teeth named John asked.

Mr. Jones shook his head, still smiling. "This gives us an excellent opportunity to try a rather interesting experiment. You two will be partnered together, raising a baby between you. We will see-"

"Whoa, hold up." Dave cried, sitting up straight in his seat, "there's no way I'm going to be in a partnership like that!"

"It won't be so bad, Mr.-"

"No! I refuse to do it!" Dave shouted, now standing up and slamming one fist on the desktop. "You can fail me if you want, but I'm not doing it with Mr. Always Happy, here!" he said, jerking a thumb to the side at John. And with this, he stormed out of the classroom. Mr. Jones looked blankly at the door, hoping that he would reconsider and come back. After a moment, when he did not, Mr Jones sighed, and turned back to the class. The usual smile on his face, even at 8 in the morning, had faded slighly.

"Okay, then, class. Slight change of plans-"

"I'm gonna be a single parent!" John exclaimed. Some people laughed.

"Well, it's probably better off this way," Mr. Jones said. "Your baby might have ended up with a tattoo or piercing, or worse, if you were partners with him." He cleared his throat. "Now, lets make sure the rest of you are happy with your partners, and then I'll finally explain the project. Tell me your partner when I call your name."

He went to his desk and picked up his class roll sheet.

"Mr. Ampora?"

"Feferi, of _course._"

Mr. Jones scribbled this onto a separate sheet of paper. He looked up.

"Mr. Egbert, we've, um, decided that you'll be the single parent in the class. I wish you luck."

John nodded, grinning. "I'm looking forward to it."

Mr. Jones dropped his eyes to his sheet again.

"Okay, Miss Leijon?"

"Equius is my perfect partner." she said, smiling at him from one desk away. He smiled back, and wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand.

Mr. Jones nodded, writing the partnership down before checking back with his roll sheet.

"Mr. Makara?"

Gamzee chuckled. "Miss Maryam, bro."

Kanaya smiled and blushed as Mr. Jones wrote them in, and then rearranged the round glasses on his nose.

"Mr. Nitram?"

Tavros went red in the face again. "Uh, Vriska, sir. I think."

Vriska gave a heavy sigh next to him, and gave their teacher a confirming nod of her head. Mr. Jones added them.

"And finally, Miss Pyrope?"

"Karkat, sir. The _delicious_ cherry blood." she said, grinning. Karkat groaned, but had a light blush on his cheeks from the sort-of comment.

He wrote them down, and then replaced his roll sheet on the desk.

"Okay, so now everyone has a partner. The project can begin."

He bent over and brought a large box that had been sitting behind his desk into view. _Real Care _was printed on the side of the box in large print. Mr. Jones put it on his desk and removed the lid, then reached into the box.

"This morning, before you all got here, the Stork made a very special delivery." he said, and out of the box he brought the first of the babies, a girl. She was dressed in a pink jumper, and had a matching pink cap on her head.

"As partners, or in John's case, a single parent, you will receive a baby and a wristband each, which is how you will stop the baby from crying and make it recognize that it is you. I'll get more into that in a bit. The babies are boy or girls, and before you leave this class, he or she must have a name."

Karkat raised his hand. "What are the limits on names?"

"It must be _appropriate, _Mr. Vantas. These are babies, not pets or guitars."

"So the name _Spiderbitch _probably wouldn't be a good choice, then?" Vriska asked, her question thick with sarcasm that the teacher probably wouldn't even catch.

"Certainly not, Miss Serket. Sorry. Alright, where was I? Before you leave, the baby must have an approved name, and the beginning draft of a birth certificate. This will be due at the end of the project. You'll also need to buy a spiral notebook as a "Baby Book" that you can log the baby's changings, feedings, and baths into."

"_Changings? _We have to _change_ the thing?" Eridan asked, making a face.

"Real babies need changing, Mr. Ampora, and these babies need them, too. But don't worry, it's not a _real_ change. You just have to switch it's diapers."

Eridan, along with the other guys, relaxed immensely at hearing this.

"When the baby starts crying, you will have two minutes to get your wristband ID to the baby, and then another two minutes to give it the correct care, otherwise, a "Neglect" will be recorded on the Care Report. The Care Report, which I will show you at the end of the project, shows how well you and your partner took care of the baby. If you get too many "Neglects" at the end, you will fail. But I know you all will take good care of your babies, and will all pass. Any questions so far?"

No one had any.

"I'm sure the care sheet I hand out will answer any questions as they come up, but for now-"

He was interrupted by a whimper and then a small cry. The baby in his arms was starting to fuss.

"That's your cue to get your bracelet-" he held up his wrist, where an orange wristband was already fastened, "and immediately put it close to the baby's, so it knows it's parents are there."

He put his up to the baby's, which was also on the wrist, and the baby made a chiming sound. It's crying lessened, and Mr. Jones put the baby over his shoulder and began patting it's back. The students watched as he soothed the baby.

"See, simple as that. It may need a feeding, a burp, a change, or a rocking. Sometimes, you may rock it for up to half an hour, all depending on the baby."

"And it just starts crying randomly? Even in the middle of the night?" Kanaya asked, frowning.

"Especially, then. That's when babies tend to cry the most. They sleep all day and want to have attention all night. I hope you all like coffee, you may be in for some late nights during this week."

Everyone groaned.

"Other times though, you'll just have to pat it's back like I did, and it will settle back down, then you can get on with whatever you were doing."

"Like, sleeping?"

"Precisely, John. Now, are you parents ready to meet your babies?"

The class nodded.

"There are six babies, three boys and three girls. One partner will pick a slip of paper from a hat, and you'll have your baby's gender. Then, since I've practically talked your ears off since the movie ended, you'll have the remaining time to bond and name your baby."

"Do we have to take them with us to our other classes?" Terezi asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"You must take them with you to every class, yes. If one of you have a class that you don't want to take the baby to, try working something out with your partner. One of you must take them, because lockers and car trunks are not acceptable cribs or day-care centers."

He was hoping for a laugh, but just got a few smiles. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, so I'll come around with the hat and then let you guys pick the genders, and then after, you'll finally get your babies without further questions or terrible jokes."

He put the first baby back in the box with the others, and pulled an old hat from his desk. He first went to John's desk in the back, deciding to work from the back up.

"Mr. Egbert, please choose." Mr. Jones said, holding the hat out to him. Some of the other students turned in their seats to watch as John reached into the hat and selected the first paper.

"I got a girl." he said, smiling at his selection.

"Congratulations, Mr. Egbert. You'll get to see her momentarily." Mr. Jones said, as he moved forward to the next desks.

"Miss Pyrope and Mr. Vantas, please choose."

Karkat reached into the hat and selected for them.

"We got a girl, too." he said.

"She's gonna be a big-name lawyer, I can feel it." Terezi said, and grinned.

"I'll bring her momentarily. Congratulations." Mr. Jones told them. Next he was brought to Eridan and Feferi.

"Miss Peixes and Mr. Ampora."

Feferi reached into the hat, and selected their baby.

"We got a boy!" she said. "He's gonna be the next prince of the sea!"

"Congratulations, you two. The first boy-child. He'll be here for you to see, soon."

He left the smiling couple and arrived at Gamzee and Kanaya's desk.

"Miss Maryam and Mr. Makara."

The hat was again held out as the next baby's gender was picked.

"It's a little sister, bro." Gamzee smiled, looking at the paper that Kanaya had just pulled out.

"Congratulations_, _guys! She'll make her appearance, shortly. Just two more selections, everyone! Start getting excited to meet your babies!"

He was now standing at Nepeta and Equius's desks.

"Miss Leijon and Mr. Zahhak."

The two remaining slips of paper tumbled in the hat one, twice, three times before Nepeta selected the one on top.

"It's a boy!" she said.

"Congratulations! Just another minute or so and you can all meet your new babies!"

Mr Jones stopped at the last desks, smiling down at the last two.

"Miss Serket and Mr. Nitram."

"Let me guess, it's a boy." Vriska said, selecting the last piece of paper.

"A male to carry on the Nitram name." Tavros said, smiling.

"Yeah, great. Can we see them, already?" Vriska asked.

"Congratulations. And yes, it's finally time to meet the little ones!" Mr. Jones said, placing the hat on his balding head, and returning to the front of the room.

"Come and meet your babies, everyone!"

* * *

The first one of the class to pick a name for the baby was John.

"Her name is going to be Casey." he declared, almost as soon as he fastened his own wristband to his wrist. It was as if he'd had it picked out weeks before this assignment.

"What a beautiful name, John." Mr. Jones said, smiling. "I wish you the best luck as a single parent."

John grinned and resumed bonding with Casey.

The next pair to pick a name were Eridan and Feferi. Their baby's name was to be Nemo.

"We were trying to pick a fish pun for his name, but in the end we named him after our favorite Disney movie character." Feferi explained.

"Nemo is a wonderful name. And it was an excellent movie, as well. Good luck with him, you two."

Feferi beamed and resumed trying to help a struggling and confused Eridan with the first change.

Terezi and Karkat finally agreed, next.

"Lawyer Cherrycheeks." she declared, as proudly as John had with Casey's name. "Because she's going to be a famous lawyer, and because her daddy's got delicious-smelling cherry cheeks most of the time, like right now."

Karkat cleared his throat as Terezi giggled, and Mr. Jones smiled at them.

"She's got an interesting name, and definetely has interesting parents. Good luck with her."

They smiled and went back to bonding with their interestingly-named baby.

Gamzee and Kanaya decided their baby's name at the same time Nepeta and Equius did, and Kanaya announced it with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Her name will be Mary Jane. I think it's pretty, but Gamzee won't stop chuckling at it and I just don't get the joke." she said, cradling the baby in her arms. Gamzee was looking away, a smile still on his face.

"How cute. I really don't get it either, but it's a beautiful name. Good luck, you two."

Gamzee broke up laughing and had to put his head down, muffled snorts coming every few minutes.

"We've decided to name him Leo. He's already quite the center of attention, what with that meltdown a few minutes ago, right?"

"That's for sure! Good choice, you guys. And good luck."

He cleared his throat once more, and looked at the clock. "Alright, there's about five minutes left in this class, and then you all get to experience class with your new babies. I think I've gone through almost everything you'll need to know about the babies...oh, but I still need a baby name from the last couple, Mr. Nitram and Miss Serket. Have you picked one, yet?"

Tavros and Vriska turned in their seats and looked at Mr. Jones.

"Spiderbitch is out for a name, right?" she asked. Tavros was rocking the baby in his arms.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Serket."

She sighed dramatically and flipped her hair. "We'll name him Tavros's choice, then." she said, and turned back around away from her teacher to face Tavros and their baby.

"Uh, his name is Rufio then, sir." Tavros said, smiling proudly. He continued rocking the baby.

"Excellent! Good luck!" he said, and faced his class. "Alright, you've all gotten and named your babies, now! I'd like to wish each and every one of you the best of luck on this project."

The bell rang just then, finally signaling the end of class.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Take care of your babies!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch 3**_

There was a ten minute break for all students between their first and second classes, and the new "parents" from Mr. Jones' class spent most of this debating who would be taking care of the baby for the next class.

In the end, it was decided that Karkat would be bringing Lawyer Cherrycheeks with him to his math class while Terezi went to her Mock Trial class. Rufio would be going with Tavros to his Spanish class while Vriska went to PE. John and Feferi were taking Nemo and Casey to English class with them, while Eridan went to History. Nepeta and Leo would join John and Feferi in English, and Equius was going to Biology class. And finally, Kanaya was taking Mary Jane to Home Ec, while Gamzee joined Eridan in History.

Their break was over before they knew it, and the couples parted ways. Some were more worried for the other and the baby, while others were excited to see how this next class would play out.

The underclassmen gazed with wide eyes as the Seniors and their babies walked past them in the crowded hallways to their next destinations.

* * *

Karkat sat at his desk in Math class with Lawyer Cherrycheeks cradled in one arm, listening boredly to the notes the teacher was writing on the board. He knew all these notes already; they were just review for the upcoming test. He sighed, and glanced down at the baby, who had not made a peep for the whole hour he'd been in here. Thank Gog.

A moment later, there was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to find a new male student whom he hadn't seen before looking at him. Sitting beside him was another new face, a female. She was looking down at her pencil, which was held between her fingers, and seemed to be trying to break it in half.

"Scuse me," the boy whispered, and Karkat immidiately recognized he spoke with a lisp. "Is there a reason why you're holding that plastic baby?"

"It's a project that all the Seniors have to do." Karkat explained. "For Health class. We watch these plastic baby dolls for a week and it's supposed to teach us how to be parents."

The boy gasped. "Wow, that sounds neat! We never had to do_ anything_ like that at our old school, did we Aradia?" the boy asked his friend, who sill seemed bored as ever.

"Nope." she replied, without looking up.

"It's not _that _cool. The babies aren't quiet like this the entire time. They cry and then you have to figure out how to soothe them." Karkat explained.

Now the boy looked confused. "They _cry?_ But they're plastic. How-"

Karkat was about to reply when a sudden tiny whimper came from the baby in his arms. A few heads turned to look at Karkat, who was already pulling his sleeve down to show his wristband. He matched his ID to the one on the baby's, and then immidiately put the baby to his shoulder and started patting her back.

"Ssh, ssh, please quiet down, I'm in class..." he whispered, as a few more heads turned to him. Even the girl who had previously been more interested in her pencil was looking.

"What do you do if that doesn't work?" the boy asked.

"You just keep trying." Karkat said, moving the baby back into the crook of his arm and starting to rock it.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Vantas?" the teacher asked, turning from the board to look at him.

"No, sir, I think I got it now." Karkat said, and the baby was indeed, quieting.

"You're in Mr. Jones' health class, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought so. I recognize those babies anywhere. Good luck with it."

"Thanks, sir."

The teacher went back to notes and Karkat sighed, turning back to his new friends.

"Wow, I guess it's not as easy as I thought." the boy said. "By the way, I'm Sollux, and this is Aradia. We're the new students who just transfered here."

Karkat nodded. "A bit late in the school year, but still cool. I'm Karkat."

Sollux smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

A rare smile came to Karkat's face. "It's nice to meet you, too."

* * *

Terezi was usually a particularly excited individual while sitting in her Mock Trial class, but today she was the quietest she'd been the whole year. Today she only listened half-heartedely to the cross-examination of the witness, which was usually her favorite part. She was of course wondering about how Karkat and the baby were doing in his class. She sighed and wished time would go quicker.

* * *

Tavros was in the middle of his Spanish class when the baby started up. Like Karkat, he quickly stopped and pulled his jacket sleeve down to his wristband, and matched his bracelet's ID to the baby's. The soothing countdown time began.

He had started rocking the baby when suddenly the teacher was standing at his desk. Tavros looked up at her, his cheeks scarlet, and tried his best to make his request.

"Uh...puedo salir a la calle por un tiempo para tratar de calmarlo?"

The teacher smiled. "Muy bien, señor Nitram. Sí, puede."

"Gracias." Tavros said, and stood with the still whining baby in the crook of his arm. He weaved through the other student's desks, some of them staring at him, until he made it to the door and let himself out. He sighed and sat in the chair of the desk right outside the classroom, which was usually reserved for the troublemakers who got sent out. Tavros dug the special set of keys that Mr. Jones had given them out of his pocket, and put the "bottle" one up to the baby's mouth. The effects were immidiate, and little Rufio stopped crying. Tavros sighed a sigh of relief.

He sat looking down at the baby in silence for only a few minutes before hearing a familiar voice.

"At least one of us can soothe it. Nice job, Tav."

He blushed and looked up to find Vriska sitting on the desktop, clad in her grey PE shirt with the school name printed on the front and matching blue shorts.

"Oh, hi, Vriska. Um, aren't you supposed to be in PE?" Tav asked.

She crossed her arms. "I ditched. I don't feel like running the mile today."

"I don't think you're supposed to ditch, especially when you're already dressed for class."

She shrugged. "The class is pointless, and I'm not going to be told what to do from a PE teacher. But what are _you _doing out of class? Have you finally realized it's pointless, too?"

"No, Rufio started crying and so I came out here to soothe him." Tavros said, and smiled. "This baby project is actually pretty cool."

"I'm glad you like it so much, since you'll be watching it most of this week." Vriska said.

"Uh, wait, what?"

"We're Seniors, Taaaaaaaav! I have no time to take care of a baby! There's parties to go to and cool people to hang out with!"

"Vriska, the point of this project is to show you that when you have a baby, you _can't_ do those things anymore."

"I _know _that, you dork! That's why you're watching it. You have no life outside your room anyway, so what's the problem? It will be most happy with you."

"Because we're spposed to be doing this together, and not putting all the work on one partner. How can we-"

"Serket! There you are. Get yourself back to PE right now!"

Vriska turned on the desk to see the TA of the PE teacher, who has had to wrangle Vriska back to class on multiple occasions. She sighed dramatically, and jumped down from the desktop.

"I guess I've got to go back to class now. We'll talk at lunch. Bye, dork."

She turned and started walking back, with the TA behind her. Tavros sighed and watched her go. He supposed he should get back to class, too.

* * *

John, Feferi, and Nepeta were faring well in English, enjoying themselves and teaching Casey, Leo, and Nemo the wonderful world of grammar. Some of the other classmates had become interested in the new additions to the class, so instead of reading _the Scarlet Letter_, they were tending the babies. The teacher caught on after a while, and asked what the distraction was.

"We're terribubbly sorry, Mrs. Hudson. We didn't realize the babies would get this much attention." Feferi apologized for them all.

"Babies? Is that Mr. Jones' Health project?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I thought so. Well, it's alright, as long as they don't cause another distraction."

"No, ma'am."

Mrs. Hudson smiled. "Good. Now, let's get back to Hester and Pearl, okay?"

The class as a whole groaned, but got back to their reading. Luckily it was almost lunch time, so they didn't have to read (or lack thereof) for too much longer.

* * *

Kanaya was busy in her Home Ec class working on her project, which was conviently sewing. The class was to sew something, and she'd chosen to do a more intermediate thing than the rest of the class, a dress that would (hopefully) fit Mary Jane.

The baby had been quiet for the majority of the class period, and Kanaya was hoping she'd be able to make it through to lunch without making a peep, so she could get her sewing done.

After another ten minutes of working, the moment they were all waiting for came. It was time to get cleaned up for lunch. Kanaya cleaned up quickly, and then wrapped Mary Jane in her blanket and awaited the bell.

When it did finally ring, she followed the stampede of Seniors out of the classroom, eager for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch. The second best part of any high school student's day. But today, most of it was spent figuring out who would be caring for the babies for the first night, since they all left immidiately after school let out to attend their various after school activities and families.

John, by default, would be taking Casey home. He was ecstatic about being able to introduce his father to his child for the week. Tavros would be taking Rufio home, which he pretty much expected. He was actually starting to grow very fond of the baby. Terezi would be taking Lawyer Cherrycheeks, hoping that her mother would appreciate the baby's name. Feferi would have Nemo for the first night, and had already planned to show him the movie of his namesake later that evening. Kanaya was taking Mary Jane home, so she could work on her sewing project out of class. And finally, Nepeta would be taking Leo with her for the night.

As the couples debated this, the Student Body club made various announcement concerning the week ahead. Many Senior events were taking place, including the ordering forms for the class rings, dates for Graduation practice, and the Senior class president election. It was an exciting time for the Seniors.

But all too quickly, lunch came to an end, and there were exchanges of "I'll text you later", and "Good luck with the baby" between the couples.

* * *

Nepeta and Equius were spending time in their History class sitting together looking at their textbook, but not exactly studying it. The opposite, in fact.

It had started when Nepeta nudged Equius, and pointed to a picture of a random guy from her textbook.

"That's you, Equius." she whispered, before dissolving into quiet giggles.

Equius smiled and flipped forward a few pages in his own textbook, before nudging his giggling girlfriend and whispering back, "That's you, then."

Nepeta covered her mouth with her hand and started a fresh bout of giggling again. This was not the best use of their time, but it was keeping them from being bored. And Leo had kept quiet for the time being, so it's not like they were terribly busy with him, either. For the time being, the continued the "That's You" game with their textbooks.

* * *

In PE class, things were not going as swimmingly. It was the day that 98% of the class hated, the day they were expected to run the mile in ten minutes or less. Karkat and Eridan never ran it, prefering to go at their own pace and have the occasional chat. You didn't fail the class if you didn't run, the teacher just liked challenging his students to try to beat their previous time. And since the guys' previous time had been over ten minutes, the teacher was pushing them to run and get a better time, which today was getting on Karkat's nerves.

"That whining moronic dumbshit is one to talk. I bet he couldn't do the mile under ten minutes, either!" Karkat grumbled after they had passed the teacher and given him their assigned numbers.

"There's no wway he could. It's so dumb that he pushes us so hard to wwhen not even he could." Eridan retorted.

Karkat sighed. "At least this only happens one day out of the month."

They were silent as they walked around the track once more, before walking past the gym teacher again. He checked his watch, and looked at the guys.

"Get going, Mr. Ampora and Mr. Vantas. You're coming up on your time."

Karkat glared at the teacher as he and Eridan walked by. "I would like to see _you _do this in ten minutes, you unattractive imbecilic douchebag!"

The teacher gaped at him, while Eridan bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Mr. Vantas! You and that big mouth of yours just earned yourself another ten laps around this track!"

Karkat said nothing. He just kept walking, looking pretty smug with himself.

"That was awesome, but I hope it wwas wworth the ten extra laps." Eridan whispered.

"It was so worth it." Karkat said, a small, rare smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

John, Kanaya, Gamzee, plus Casey and Mary Jane, were in Bio class. John was rocking Casey as Kanaya was showing Gamzee the proper way to hold the baby. They sat at the back desk, away from everyone and everything, and discussed the babies.

"But what if I like, lose her?" Gamzee asked, looking nervously down at the baby in his arms.

"They cry every two hours, I doubt you'll lose her." John interveined. "You might get a mark of neglect on her, but I doubt she'll be lost."

"I dunno, bro, that's still kinda bad." Gamzee said.

"You just have to be careful, Gamzee." John said.

"Yes, just be careful and don't track of her, and you'll do fine. Which days do you want to watch her, anyway?" Kanaya asked.

"Which days were you going to, sis?"

"Well, tonight...so maybe I should do tonight and Wednesday, and you can do Tuesday and Thursday night?"

Gamzee thought for a moment. "That should work. Unless you want her longer so you can do that project thing."

"What project thing?" John asked, starting to rock Casey again.

"I'm making her clothes for my Home Ec class. I'm kind of killing two birds with one stone, if you will." Kanaya answered, smiling.

"That's a great idea! I bet they'll look great on her!" John said.

"Thanks, John."

"Okay, so lemme get this straight, then. You'll get her tonight and Wednesday, and I have tomorrow and Thursday?" Gamzee asked.

"That's right." Kanaya answered.

"And don't worry, you'll do fine." John added.

Gamzee sighed. "I hope so, bro."

* * *

Tavros grew more bored and anxious by the minute, watching the clock as the end of the day drew near. He was paying too much attention to it to notice that Feferi was poking at him. Finally, she gave him a particularly hard jab to his arm, and he finally broke his attention away from the clock to his deskmate.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what'd you ask?"

"I've _been asking_ what you got for number five." Feferi said, smiling kindly at him.

He blinked and looked down at his paper. He'd only gotten to number 3 on their math assignment.

"I, uh, didn't get there, yet. I was watching the clock the whole time, so..."

"Why? Do you have a date, or something?" she asked.

"No, not a date. I'm just getting a little anxious about the first night with the, uh, baby."

"Oh, I sea. Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm watching ours tonight, too, and it's a little scary to think about."

"Yeah...like what if I can't soothe him and I'm up all night? I have this math homework to worry about now, and Vriska's not so into the whole baby-watching idea, so I don't know..."

"She's not into it? But it's a partner project. You guys have to work together." she said, and frowned, but immidiately brightened again. "Don't worry, Tavros, I'm _shore _she'll come around."

Tavros smiled at her little joke, and nodded. "Yeah, probably. How does Eridan like the project?"

"He likes it. Shell, for now." she said, still smiling. "He might come over tonight so we can watch _Finding Nemo _all together, but I'm not sure. Hey, maybe that's how you and Vriska can bond and work together on this, if you do things together!"

Tavros blushed and nodded. "That's, uh, a great idea. I don't know if she'll be into it, but I'll try, thanks, Fef."

"No problem. Now, shall we try to figure this problem out? I don't think we want to take home _too _math homework on the first night with the babies."

"That's a good idea." Tavros agreed, and relaxed a little as he and Feferi studied the math problem. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Vriska groaned and threw her pencil down, tired of the assignment they were supposed to be doing. Next to her, Terezi chuckled.

"You really can't stay on one thing for very long, can you?"

Vriska shot Terezi a glare. "This is a stupid assignment. Just like the stupid baby project. Why didn't I just drop out of school, it's suuuuuuuuch a waste of time."

"Hey, school is useful, not a waste of time! And the baby project is cool, especially since we got to pick our partners..." Terezi said, trailing off.

"Stop swooning over your hot-headed partner and let me complain! We're Seniors and should be having fun and partying, not watching these weird plastic nightmares!"

"You're so dramatic sometimes, it's insane." Terezi said with a sigh. "Besides, it hasn't even been one day yet, and I don't see you with your 'plastic nightmare', so you have no room to complain."

"Of course I don't have it, I gave Spiderbitch to Tavros for the first night. Duh. And tomorrow if he says it was annoying or kept him up all night, I'm officially giving up my grade on this project."

"Have fun not graduating, then. I'll sure miss smelling you at the graduation ceremony, though." Terezi said with a smirk.

Vriska groaned again and put her head down. "I'm done. Wake me when the bell rings."

Terezi cackled a moment later when the bell did ring, signaling the end of the school day.

The first evening with the babies was about to begin.


End file.
